Forever Hers
by Jude16
Summary: I had finally found her. My imprint, my soul mate, my one true love..." Jacob Imprints just before Bella's wedding. No flames people! Jacob/OC


She was getting married today

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…Except Jake's Imprint. Even THEN I don't own her since… she owns herself… LOL I wrote this story for my friend who wanted to be his Imprint XD so here it is. Hope you all like it, and please read my A/N at the bottom.**

_She's getting married today..._

My beautiful Bella… was getting married to that _monster_. That _leech_. I told myself time and time again to get a grip, to calm down. It'll be okay, she'll be happy. So she's not the one for me, so what? A part of me will always love her, long for her. She loved me too, and that's all I really needed to know…

But she could never be mine, and soon… she'd be one of_ them_. An _enemy_. A _monster_.

A_ vampire_.

I stared out at the lake in La Push. I couldn't believe I accepted that invitation from the bloodsucker… I was regretting the decision more and more. She wouldn't want me there, maybe I shouldn't go…

I was startled out of my contemplations by the sound of a rock plunking into the water. I turned my head to the right slightly and gasped. There, standing no more than fifteen feet away, was a young girl. She was wearing a yellow and black laced dress that complimented her almost ivory complexion and curvy body nicely, with black high heels that she held in her left hand. Her short hair was curly and wild, and was dark brown but shown a slight red in the sun.

She was _stunning_.

I watched as she picked up another stone and threw it into the water with all her might, then she stopped suddenly, and turned her gaze towards me. Even from far away I could tell she had the most _beautiful_ brown eyes I had ever seen. I realized I was slowly walking towards her, and she wasn't moving. She stood frozen, staring at my face in somewhat awe and wonder. I was now right in front of her.

"Hi." I managed to say at last.

"Hey." She breathed out, still staring into my eyes. I grinned, sticking out my right hand.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." She probably thought I was a weirdo, just randomly walking up to her and introducing myself-

"Arielle Cabana." She replied, shaking my outstretched hand. We both gasped slightly as our hands connected… it was an amazing feeling… indescribable yet _amazingly_ incredible. Like it was… meant to happen…

_Holy shit, I think I just imprinted._

I let go of her hand quickly, smiling shakily. She giggled a bit nervously as well.

"Why do you look so dressed up today, Miss Cabana?" As I gazed into her eyes I realized that her eyes were more than just brown. They held a slight red tinge to it when the sun hit her face at a certain angle, and I could sort of see a certain shade of green mixed in as well.

"I'm going to my cousin's wedding." She replied. She ran her eyes over my body, raising her eyebrow at my own formal clothing. I suddenly felt slightly self conscious. "What about _you_?" She asked.

"I'm going to my best friend's wedding." She gave me a funny look for a moment and then said – to my surprise-;

"Bella Swan?"

I almost jumped at the name. Bella! How could I have almost forgotten about her… I felt stupid, shameful, yet so undeniably in love with this girl in front of me now…

"Yeah, actually. She's your cousin?" I asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen her in so long though, and we haven't kept in touch recently but Aunt Renee called and invited us so… here I am. " She said.

"Where's that accent from?" I asked, noticing the slight accent in her voice.

"Well, I'm from Canada, but my parents speak French mostly at home so I'm told I have a bit of an accent." She said, in a slightly bored tone.

"I'm guessing you've told that to a lot of people already?" I laughed.

"_Too many_." She agreed, slightly annoyed, yet smiling. I laughed some more.

"Did you bring any guests?" I tried to ask subtly, but it sounded more like I was asking _"Did you bring a date?"_ Which… I basically _was _asking.

"As a matter of fact…" She said, pausing a few seconds. _For dramatic effect_, I told myself. "I didn't."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief that she seemed to have caught. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked slyly at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well… would you like to be _my_ guest?" I asked her.

"But I'm already invited." She said, still smiling slyly.

"Oh… um… I mean… well…" I was at a loss for words.

"You wanted me to be your _date_?" She asked, almost laughing at my expression.

"…Yes," I said shyly, "I do."

"I would _love_ to, Jacob." She said.

"Yes!... I mean… _sure, sure_. That's cool." I tried to regain my cool appeal, yet failed miserably. She giggled and grinned at me, and I decided that hers was the most beautiful smile I had ever laid eyes on. As we walked away, I slowly slipped my warm hand into hers and I couldn't believe how _perfect_ it felt. Like her hand was made for mine…

"By the way, you can call me Jake, everyone else does." I told her.

"_Sure, sure_." She said -almost mockingly- , and I laughed.

After all that… all that _angst_, _depression_, _anger_, and _hatred_… I had finally found her. My imprint, my soul mate, my _one true love_, Arielle Cabana… and one day, she would be Mrs. Arielle Black. I'll make sure of it. After all, she was the one who saved me from the world… from this darkness… from myself.

She was forever my savior, and I, was _forever hers_.

**A/N:**** Hope you all liked that! I'll try to put a link in my profile to show you a picture of Arielle Cabana herself in that dress (**_**Yes, she's a real person, my best friend!! I wrote this for her**_**.)**

**I might make this a full-blown story depending on the reviews I get but for now it's just a one-shot. Please don't flame .**


End file.
